Safe house
by Hidden Waterbird
Summary: Another day of school and Annabel Lennox is ready to head home. But what awaits at the Lennox household is not what it seems and Annabel is thrust into the fight of her life.
1. Home

**Chapter two is in progress! Enjoy the beginning of an adventure!**

The young, sandy haired teen sat there at the desk staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of her. That particular piece of paper would determine whether or not she would have to repeat the school year. She looked around the classroom seeing that her fellow students had similar expressions, full of regret and dread. Like many others this girl has promised herself to study hard for the exam, but failed due to,, unexpected distractions. The teacher announced the start of the exam and she began. The pencil was slowly picked up and she shakily wrote her name.

Annabel Lennox.

Annabel cocked her head to the side and frowned at the messy hand writing but shrugged it off, fully aware that her messy handwriting was the least of her worries. Question after question she read and answered almost every one with little confidence. After a seemingly long time Annabel pushed forward a grin, satisfied with the end result. She looked around once again and saw a few others who had already handed their paper in, she could tell from the relaxed looks on their faces. Annabel began the long, awkward walk up to the teachers desk to hand the key to her future. She smiled at the teacher only to be responded with a toothy, lipstick stained grin. Returning to the seat Annabel shuddered, worried that one day she would be just as tooth stained as the next person. The final bell rang for the end of the day, therefore announcing the end of the exam.

As soon as the bell rang she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. He was just on time. Annabel opened the text not surprised to see who it was from.

_How did it go?_

She flicked back a quick text then after grabbing her bags, headed outside. Annabel spotted the parked, black truck and climbed in a tired grin plastered across her face. The engine rumbled to life and pulled out of the parking zone. A deep voice rumbled out of the truck but to the girl, was no surprise. "So? How was the exam?"

The voice that just rolled out of the truck belonged to none other than Autobot weapons specialist Ironhide. He is a Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron. He'd been assigned to the Lennox family after the attack in Mission City, supposedly a temporary guardianship. But over the months Ironhide found himself unable to leave the role of the Lennox family guardian especially after being introduced to the youngest member, Annabel. She was nine when the Autobot's had been betrayed by Sentinel Prime, almost costing his life. After that, he became more appreciative of humanity, seeing as they were the ones who saved him, and decided to become the Lennox's pernament guardian. That meant a 24 hour body guard who would blow up anything that threatened any of the Lennox's. He seemed to be especially protective over Annabel becoming a little trigger happy in the calmest of situations.

Annabel sighed, slumping into the leather seats. " Ok I guess. I just hope it was enough for me to pass."

Ironhide sped down the road honking at the driver in front. "Of course you will pass, you've worked hard for this."

The teen sighed, unsure of how to respond so the rest of the trip home was spent in silence, the occasional curse from road rage. They finally approached the Lennox home and pulled into the driveway. Annabel jumped out of the truck and stretched grateful that it was finally the weekend. The duo were surprised to see a yellow camaro parked in the driveway. The yellow camaro was known as Bumblebee, autobot scout and guardian of Sam Witwicky. The front door opened to Mikaela Banes, girlfriend of Sam strolling out to Bumblebee Sam in tow. They waved over to Annabel and she opened her mouth to shout a hello but was too late. They had already climbed in the car and just like that, they were gone, speeding down the road. "What's with them?" She asked slightly paranoid that she didn't get to say hi to the teen couple.

Ironhide humphed, "Those delinquents are probably off to another party that will most likely end in Sam's embarrassment." Annabel laughed, imagining Sam screwing up somehow and having to be saved by Mikaela. Ironhide shut his doors and drove off round the side of the house.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked with her hands on her hips, curiosity hanging in the air.

"For a walk." The big lug replied. "I haven't been able to stretch my legs for a couple of days. Call me if there is trouble." She smiled as the truck sped off towards the large farm fields with tall trees perfects for an autobot hideout.

"Always looking out for others." The teenager murmured to herself. Annabel ran inside and up to her bedroom to change out of her school clothes. Unfortunately for Annabel, her school had decided recently that it'd be a great idea to have compulsory uniforms, She begged to differ. The outfit Annabel was forced to wear five times a week was lumpy, ill-fitting and just plain ugly, in her opinion. Ironhide's first opinion had been nothing but desperately concealed laughs, sending Annabel into sulk mode for the rest of the afternoon.

Annabel nudged at her mound of homework, arguing with herself if she should bother to complete it. Flopping herself down at her desk, Annabel stared blankly at the textbooks and sheets lain out before her and eventually, she picked up the courage to get started. Time ticked by and almost two hours later, Annabel pried her pen out of her hand, aching from the essay writing and question answering. She triumphantly shut her textbook and grinned. "Done." While nursing her tired hand, she dragged herself to her beloved bed. The time on her bedside clock read 8:48pm, confirming that they'd be getting takeout for dinner, her dad wasn't much of a cook. Ironhide was against the arrangement of them even considering eating fried and unhealthy foods but admitted that starving to death is not something he would want us to experience first hand.

Getting up off the bed she yelled out the door to her father. "Dad, what should we have for takeout night?" He voice bounced off the walls but was not answered. Trudging out and down the hall, Annabel began trekking around the house calling out for him. "Dad?" Silence was her response for a few minutes causing her to worry. The teenager quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed her essentials. Ironhide said to her that if she ever felt she was in a suspicious or dangerous situation, make sure she has her essentials. A way to contact someone and a weapon of choice. Annabel questioned the last requirement but seeing as it was coming from the Autobot weapons specialist, she understood.

Anna found her cell phone and a torch. Not her best weapon of choice but it'd have to do. The phone had a special function built in so that at a push of a button she could link to the autobots emergency com channel, which is always online. Essential's in hand, Annabel crept towards the un-searched part's of the house consisting of the garage, the basement and outside plains. Ironhide was still out in the far farmland, this was normal though as Ironhide's walks could last for hours, sometimes Annabel would even go with him. She always made sure to tell her dad because the first time she went with Ironhide, she forgot to tell Will and by the time they'd arrived back at the house there were armed soldiers tearing the place apart looking for her. Her dad's lectures and the clean up wasn't too much fun either.

Annabel poked her head in the small basement and found it cluttered with boxes and dust. But no Will. A panicky feeling began to flood her mind as she checked the garage. Empty. Annabel ran outside and checked around the house, even walking down the long driveway hoping for a glimpse of him. She couldn't find him. Annabel sprinted back to the house and grabbed her cellphone, calling a number. She paced up and down the hallway anxiously as she waited for an answer. "Please pick up." She whispered as her phone awaited for the receiver to answer.

"_Hello?" _ Annabel gasped a sigh of relief.

"Dad, hello? Where are you? I was so worried. Are you-"

"_Ha, gotcha, you've reached William Lennox's phone. I'm unavailable at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

Annabel slowly shut her phone, staring at it grasped in her hand. She was hoping that Will had simply gone out for an errand but he would of definitely told her, or at least left a hint of his whereabouts. Annabel angrily rubbed her eyes, stopping the tears from appearing and sat down on the couch, quickly dialing Ironhide's comm. She sat there, knees shaking a little as Ironhide answered her call. "Ironhide? I need you help, it's dad," She rushed out pausing to catch her shaky breath. "I can't find him anywhere and he won't pick up his phone!"

Ironhide, who'd reached the edge of the farmland, stopped walking as soon as her exasperated voice came through to his receivers."Annabel, calm yourself, I am sure Lennox has gone out, but then again, he would have told you, even me." He transformed and sped down the dirt road. "Where are you?"

Annabel sniffed and replied, "I'm in the house, Ironhide, what if something's happened to him?"

Ironhide opened his mouth to reply but a large crash blared out on Ironhide's end. "What was that? Annabel asked, ear pressed to her phone.

Ironhide growled and transformed, standing up to full height and rolling his cannons. "I don't know but I intend to find out. Anna, stay in the house and stay on the line, if Will comes tell me immediately." Annabel murmured a yes and quietened down as she listened to Ironhide tread through the denser farmlands, consisting of tall trees.

Ironhide checked his cannons were functional and strode towards the noise. Luckily this part of the farm was covered by dense trees, providing a suitable cover for the mech.

Keeping her phone glue to her ear, Annabel stood up and went to the greenhouse, intent on getting an apple, it alway's calmed her down when she ate something. As she opened the front door to go outside, she gasped as she found herself staring into the face of a very large man, accompanied by two even larger than himself.

"Hello, Annabel."


	2. Here We go

**CHAPTER 2! Enjoy!**

"Hello," she replied, eyes darting around for any sign of Ironhide or her dad. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Silas. We require you for a certain, project." Annabel shook her head and began to close the door.

"Sorry, whatever it is your selling, I'm not interested." She went to shut the door completely but Silas shoved the door back, sending Annabel stumbling. She looked at him in terror as he grinned nastily, reaching inside his jacket. Annabel froze as he slowly drew out a very fancy looking gun.

"Come along then." Silas began to advance towards the teen, causing Annabel to back up, clearly frightened by the man. She ended up bumping into a table which just happened to be where she left her 'weapon' or as one would normally call it a torch. She quickly grabbed it and held it as menacingly possible in front of Silas. He stared at the torch is suprise then laughed. "A torch, my dear you don't really think that will help you, do you?"

Annabel cocked her head to one side and grinned. "One way or another, yes." And with that she pointed the torch into his face and flicked it on, the bright light blurring his sight. Silas yelled shielding his eyes from the light giving Annabel the opportunity to take her leave. Spinning on her heels, Annabel bolted for the back door. Silas growled as he watched her run and aimed his gun, still hazed from the torches light.

He fired.

Ironhide froze, the sound of a gunshot echoing throughout the farmland. He quickly tuned in his comm and called for his comrades daughter. "Annabel, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Ironhide curse and immediately transformed once again speeding down the long path, instantly regretting walking so far from the house. He just hoped he would make it in time. Ironhide turned up his receivers to try get a sense of what was going on at the house.

Annabel screamed as Silas fired his gun four times, smashing into the vase and cabinets beside her. She breathed heavily as she fumbled for the back door to open. Her phone beeped and she hastily pressed the speaker button, shoving her phone in her shirt pocket. Hearing Ironhide's voice bellow through nearly caused her to drop with relief.

"Ironhide!" There are some guys in the house!" She finally opened the door and sprinted outside, only to run straight into one of the larger men who quickly grabbed her round the waist. She yelled as the man lifted her over his shoulder, holding her legs painfully tight. "Let me go you creep!" Annabel hollered as she kicked about, trying to pry herself out of the mans hold.

She kicked with all her strength and felt a satisfying crunch, the man holding her yelling out in pain. She was pretty sure she'd broken his nose and was hoping that it would distract him enough for her to get worked.

The man quickly dumped her on the ground and clutched his bleeding nose. Annabel got to her feet and turned to run towards the farmland in attempt to find Ironhide. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and pressed it to her ear as she sprinted down the farm road, panicking when she heard more gunshots from the house. The man that dropped her was probably dead now.

Annabel continued to run phone clutched in her hand to her ear, to hear Ironhide cursing on the other end. She didn't respond, barely having enough breath to keep up her pace. A roar of an engine in the far distance sounded out reaching Annabel's ears.

"Ironhide!" She screamed, her hoarse voice barely passing through her lips. She pulled herself along the path, her legs protesting horribly, threatening to buckle any moment. Ironhide charged down the path, the house in his line of sight and a small silhouette of someone stumbling down the road towards him. Positive it was her, Ironhide transformed and bounded the last few meter's, quickly scooping up Annabel in his arms. Annabel attached herself to his finger her eyes squeezed shut. The mech cupped his other hand around Annabel and bounded into the dense tree line, obscuring themselves from the house intruders. After he was certain they would not be located he stopped and crouched down, opening his hands. Annabel sat there curled up against his finger tears trickling down her face.

"Annabel." He said softly as the teen lay there completely still. "Annabel look at me." Annabel slowly opened her eyes and looked around, slightly confused of her surroundings. Her eyes met Ironhide's concerned gaze and she sniffed wiping the arm of her sleeve across her face.

"Hey Hide." Annabel whispered, her throat dry and in need of replenishment. Ironhide breathed out a sigh of sheer relief and placed the teenager on the ground. As she dusted herself off and checked herself over for any injuries. Ironhide scanned her, happy to see no major injuries, only a minor case of dehydration and some cuts on her arms. He quickly opened up a compartment in his arm where he always kept a small supply of human medical needs, including water. He started carrying them around after numerous childhood accident's pressed him to do so. Ironhide lowered the bottle of water down and Annabel eagerly accepted it, her thanks shown in a nod.

As she gulped down the soothing liquid Ironhide checked his perimeter scanners. The men were spreading out around the garden, small groups breaking off to check the further farmland. He knew it'd only be a matter of time before they found him and more importantly, Annabel. "Annabel, if you are able, we should leave this area before those people find us again."

Annabel splashed the last bit of the water on her face and frowned at Ironhide's remark. "But what about dad? She said. "They probably know where he is, we can't just let them take over the house!"

Ironhide shook his head and held out his hand as Annabel clambered into it. "I know, but am not going to risk you getting hurt, Will would want it this way. Beside's if we take them out now, we may lose a lead on the location to Lennox." He stood up and walked further into the line of tree's. "I'm taking you to base, you'll be safe there."

"What about you?" Annabel pressed, her face pressed in a concerned frown. "You can't just go off and take on those guy's by yourself." Ironhide gave her a cocky look.

"You underestimate me sparkling." Annabel, rolled her eyes with a smile and settled back into his hand as Ironhide treaded through the maze of tree's and bush. They finally reach the clearing and positive no guy's were in sight Ironhide, placed Annabel down. "Annabel, I hate to do this but you must continue to base without me. If you follow this path you will reach base in a matter of minutes." Expecting a protest or a furious refusal Ironhide was mildly surprised when she quietly nodded her head. He crouched down and used his finger to gently lift her chin to meet his optic's. "Annabel, I will do everything in my power to find you're father" She sniffed wiping her sleeve across her face.

"Just promise be this Ironhide." She said. "Promise me you'll kick some major aft." Ironhide chuckled and rolled his cannon's.

"Naturally. Now take this." He opened his hand to reveal a small handgun. Or blaster. Annabel wasn't sure but she didn't care. It was beautiful otherwise. "This is a stun gun." He said, his voice back to it's gruff serious tone. "One shot can immobilize your enemy for one minute and 17 seconds. If any of those men follow you, show them how much of a good shot you are." Annabel carefully accepted the weapon, admiring it as it lay in her hand's.

"It's so light." She remarked, tracing her finger over the curve of the handl.

Ironhide smirked. "It should be, Wheeljack designed it specifically for you. No one else other than you can use it." Gunshot's sounded out in the distance, causing Ironhide to tense up and Annabel to shrink back. Ironhide stood up to his full height and motioned for Annabel to go.

"Go Annabel. Run straight down this track and don't stop. Got that sparkling?" Annabel smiled nervously at the mech who suddenly seemed a whole lot more heroic than he normally is.

"Yeah, now go get dad." Ironhide nodded, smirking at the attitude of Lennox's daughter and without another word, bounded off back into the tree line. Annabel watched the family guardian disappear, and then turned to face the narrow path leading towards base. She gulped, her weapon clutched in her fingers.

"Here we go."


	3. Aida or something

** FINALLY UPDATED! I am incredibly sorry, writers block made me retarded for months on end but finally a new chapter has been formed! More to come in the next couple of weeks! **

Ironhide moved quietly, his cannons aching to activate and blow the intruder's sky high. The only thing holding him back was if he fired, he'd cause unnecessary casualties including the destruction of the Lennox property. Not to mention he'd also give away his position and most likely endanger Annabel even more. Ironhide got closer and closer to the house and spotted the mass of intruder's talking to one of the men. The house looked horrible, it's door's and window's splintered and broken down. Who knew what they'd done to the inside. Branches broke behind him and Ironhide whizzed round, guns's at the ready. There was nothing there. Ironhide shook his head in annoyance and turned back to watch the men's next move. All this intrusion had put the mech on edge, prompting his trigger happy ego to flourish. He watched as all the intruder's gathered outside one of them holding a large device, as if he was ready to trigger something big.

"Slag this," Ironhide growled, taking a step forward to emerge from the tree line and dispose of the intruder's. He didn't bother with stealth this time, in an attempt to draw all the attention to his entrance therefore stalling the activation of whatever device that one goon possessed. He succeeded. They broke out in yell's as the Autobot approached, not even registering the fact that the likelihood of them surviving this encounter was falling to a minimal scale. Ironhide fired two shots, both of them sending the mens trucks up into an inferno of flames, forcing the remaining soldiers to retreat away from the house, directly into Ironhide's line of fire. He didn't immediately kill the men, otherwise any lead on the whereabouts of his partner would vanish. So, he fired smoke pellets, leaving them to engulf the intruders, knocking them out cold within minutes. Ironhide transformed, speeding round to the back of the house just to see a man stumble out the back door.

"Gotcha" He growled. Ironhide transformed while quickly scooping the man up in one hand, grinning at the mans girlish squeal of horror.

"Fleshy." He said, his most intimidating look plastered across his face. "Where is the location of William Lennox."

The man gulped, unresponsive as his eyes were squeezed shut, murmuring numerous phrases, prayers most likely. Ironhide gently squeezed the man a little, in an attempt to get his attention.

"Fleshy, tell me where Lennox is so you won't have to meet a friend of mine."

The mans head shot up, "Yeah? Well I ain't afraid of you, ain't getting nothing out of me, my mouth is shut." Ironhide rolled his optics, "I knew you were going to say that." Ironhide transformed his free hand, revealing his polished cannon, grinning inwardly at the mans reaction. "This is my friend." Ironhide said. "Maybe he can get you to tell me where Lennox is."

The man nodded quickly then sighed in defeat.

"Mech."

Ironhide frowned. "Who?"

"Mech." He said again. "Mech has William Lennox. Took him earlier this afternoon."

"Where has this 'Mech' taken him?" Ironhide pressured, spinning his cannon for a faster response.

"I don't know!" The man protested. "All that I know is that Mech and this Silas guy has something for them Lennox's. And it ain't pretty."

Ironhide's spark dropped. "Them?"

"Yeah, Captain William Lennox and his kid, Aida or something."

"Annabel."

Ironhide immediately dropped the man, rendering him unconscious and ran for the forest path, hopeful that Annabel had made it to base. Ironhide was worried, she'd never been targeted by an enemy unknown to Ironhide before and that's what he found the most concerning. He didn't know how dangerous or harmful "Mech" was and he refused to let Annabel find out the hard way. He called her phone as he strided through the forest.

"Pick up, Annabel, pick up." He murmured, reaching the final clearing that revealed the Autobot's base.

No answer.

He tried again as he burst through the perimeter gates, accidentally ramming into Sideswipe.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sideswipe frowned as Ironhide kept walking past. "What's the rush big guy?"

"Where is Annabel."

Sideswipe shrugged. "I thought she was with Lennox."

Ironhide's lack of response only added to Sideswipes curiosity. Ironhide barged past quickly followed by Sideswipe, his concern for his human friend getting the better of him. A couple of minutes later Ironhide barged into the rec room, scanning instantly for any sign of the teenage girl. Epp's eyed them from his table and waved them over.

"You guys alright?" He said, uncertainty tainting his words.

Ironhide's solemn frown was all Epp's needed. He jumped up from his seat, knocking over his comrades coffee and climbed onto Sideswipes awaiting hand.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

As they strided back down the corridor Ironhide shrugged and shook his head.

"Missing, yes. Gone, no, not until I've found the fragger."

Epp's nodded approvingly until something dawned on him. "Wait, why are you here then? Shouldn't we be out there looking for him?"

Ironhide nodded. "First we must find Annabel, I lost her in the midst of battle and she is not answering her calls. I'd hoped to find her here, I am beginning to fear the worst."

Epp's smiled. "If I know Annabel, she'll be in Ratchet's lab, busying herself. She does that whenever she gets upset, she does a job or starts a new project to take her mind off her recent trauma."

Ironhide mentally hit himself. Of course she would be in the lab, how could he not think of that? They reached the med bay in a matter of minutes, barging through the large doors and leaving Sideswipe to lower Epp's to the ground. Ironhide instantly saw her, unconscious lying on a berth, Ratchet towering over her

"What happened!" Ironhide quickly approached the berth and stared at the motionless teen. Ratchet stood away and frowned. "You tell me, she ran into the hanger and apparently passed out on the way to the lab. Some meds wheeled her in and shes been here ever since."

Ironhide was silent, eyes glued on her sleeping form.

"Injuries?" he asked quietly.

Ratchet shook his head. "None that are severe, just some mild bruising and a couple of scrapes. She'll be fine." Ratchet motioned for Epp's. "Epp's, could you please stay and monitor Annabel for a couple of clicks?" Epps nodded and pulled up a chair.

"I ain't going nowhere."

Ratched smiled and turned to Ironhide, a solemn look plastered on his face.

"Follow me."


	4. Ok

They exited the medical bay and Ratchet suddenly stopped, turning to face the war torn mech.

"I swear on my spark we will find him."

Ironhide's optics widened a little at the medics sudden sympathetic but determined statement.

"I was not aware that you were acquainted with Will."

"I am not but-"

Realization suddenly hit Ironhide as Ratchet continued to speak.

"-I do not wish for Annabel to wake up with no father at her side."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge, and leant against the wall of the corridor.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Ratchet scoffed. "She is the least unbearable of your little posse, to say the least."

Ironhide smiled a little, Annabel always knew how to cushion the hardest of mechs.

"That she is." Ironhide murmured. Questions suddenly flooded his mind which he didn't hesitate to ask. "Why hasn't she woken up yet? What aren't you telling me?"

"I wanted you away from anything breakable before I told you."

"Told me what?"

"Her injuries are more severe than I thought.."

"WHAT?"

Ironhide grabbed Ratchet by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"What have you done?" He snarled. "I swear if you even,"

"Ironhide stop."

The mech froze then slowly took his hands off Ratchet to turn and see Optimus Prime standing there, a disapproving expression covering his face. Optimus nodded to Ratchet and the docbot cleared his throat and continued to speak.

"As I was saying, the child has received some minor bruising and and scrapes. What concerns me is that her left fibula has received major damage due to this." Ratchet opened his hand and revealed a couple of bullet cases. Ironhide stared, arms limp at his side.

"She must of encountered more of those home invaders" He said quietly, servos slowly tightening into fists. Ratchet nodded.

"I have managed to restore most of the damaged tissue in her leg but at a price." Ratchet sighed, looking down at the ground. "At this point, her leg will not be fully functional."

Ironhide was shocked. Annabel had been injured before but never like this. This injury would hinder her for weeks to come, possibly months. He wasn't sure he could handle her seeing his charge in this weakened state. He shook his head as Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder.

"It's my fault."

Optimus stepped in at this point.

"Ironhide, none of these consequences have been caused by your actions. Annabel Lennox is brave and strong. She will not let this injury hold her back nor will she blame you. For now, she is safe here, we must enforce that."

Ratchet nodded in agreement and Ironhide frowned, unfolding his arms.

"How long will it take?" He asked.

Ratchet shrugged. "That unfortunately, is entirely up to Annabel. I cannot force her to recover quickly nor can I make her stay in bed for prolonged periods of time." Ratchet opened his mouth to continue but the beep of his comm cut him short. "Ratchet here, make it quick." The medic answered, his usual grumpy persona evident in his voice.

"Ratchet it's Epp's. Annabel's woken up."

"We're on our way."

Ratchet deactivated his link with Epp's and wasn't surprised to see Ironhide striding off towards the medbay, clearly showing that he'd overheard what Epp's had just said. Ironhide and Optimus followed behind, careful to watch that their war torn friend didn't cause any panic due to his loud, intrusive entrance. Annabel lay flat on the cot her injured leg hidden under the sheets. She was talking to Epps as the other bots approached. What came as a surprise to them was the fact that she was smiling, even laughing a little as she conversed with her fathers comrade. Ironhide quickly activated his holoform, a bulky mid 40's man with piercing blue eyes. As Annabel spotted Ironhide her breath caught in her throat and her conversation with Epp's abruptly ended. Epp's spoke a friendly goodbye then stood up to leave. As he passed Ironhide's holoform he quickly spoke again. "She doesn't know yet." He whispered. "Wait for Ratchet."

"Ironhide." She said breathlessly. She moved to attempt to sit up but Ironhide quickly stopped her, gentle hands holding her own.

"Easy, easy." He said as she grimaced from her sudden movement. "You're not fit to move just yet." Annabel slowly eased herself back into her first position and sighed annoyingly.

"Stupid." She murmured. Ironhide raised an eyebrow as he sat down in the chair that Epp's had recently occupied. "I'll be fine in a couple of days, don't worry." She continued.

Ironhide placed his hand on her arm and rubbed it comfortingly unsure of what to say. Another echo of footsteps approached the bed, leaving Annabel to swallow in anticipation and Ironhide's spark to drop to the floor.

_"_Hey Ratchet." Annabel said to the mid 60's healthy looking man with aging hair and old blue eyes.

"Hello Annabel." Ratchet responded warmly. He had a folder tucked under his arm and a stethoscope around his neck. Ironhide inwardly rolled his eyes at the doctors typical appearance.

"So." Annabel said, looking directly at the med bot. "What's the damage?"

Ratchet sighed and pulled up another chair, seating himself next to Ironhide. Annabel's face dropped as he did so.

"Why are you sitting down? On TV doctors only sit down if things for the patient aren't looking good." Annabel said nervously. Ratchet sat forward and looked directly at her, his neutral gaze making Ironhide wonder how often Ratchet has to deliver bad news to his patients.

"Your left leg has sustained a large amount of damage. Three bullets entered your left fibula but did not make an exit wound." Annabel looked at him in slight confusion but Ratchet merely continued. "The bullet's remained inside your leg as you ran and caused significant damage to your tissue." Annabel nodded slowly and glanced at her leg cover by the sheets. "I have managed to remove all the bullets." Ratchet said, hesitance in his voice. "But the internal damage to your leg may be, permanent."

A needle could have dropped in the room and be heard. Annabel sat there, hand fiddling with the bands on her wrists as she stared at Ratchet in shock.

"You mean." She started, tears prickling at her eyes. "My leg is 'dead' now?"

Ratchet sighed and pulled out his folder. Flicking through it he spoke. "Not necessarily." He said. "You will be able to use your leg but you will need some help." He titled his glasses down as he read the file. "You'll be on bed rest for the remainder of this week then if you're feeling up to it I think we'll start some physical therapy." He returned the papers to their folder and stood up, placing his hand on her shoulder. "If all goes well, in time you will adapt and walk normally. I can give you that." The warmth in his voice sounded oddly different to Ironhide. He'd never seen him so, sympathetic. "I need to go check on some other patients Annabel but I'll come back later on and see how you're doing."

Annabel nodded timidly and Ratchet smiled. He deactivated his holoform and headed down the hallway towards the cybertronian medical facility his loud footsteps booming in Annabel's ears. Ironhide and Annabel remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Ironhide was at a loss for words. He couldn't process or think, he just sat there, one hand encased in hers as she sat there motionless staring at the ceiling. He could of prevented this. He could of helped her. He should of helped her. These thoughts increasingly pounded through the mech's mind until he felt his encased hand being squeezed. Annabel turned her head towards him, a brave and sad smile forced on her face.

"Don't worry." She said hoarsely. "I'll be ok."

Ironhide didn't respond. He leaned over and pulled the teenager into a hug. He felt Annabel's shoulders shake as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'll be ok." She kept saying.

"I'll be ok."

**ENJOY THIS TEAR STAINED CHAPTER. NEXT UP WE'LL FOCUS ON ANNABEL'S SLOW TRIP TO RECOVERY AND UNCOVER A SECRET THAT A PARTICULAR SCIENTIST HAS BEEN HIDING. *PLAYS DRAMATIC MUSIC***

**Review's are awesome. That is that. **


	5. Adjusting

**2 weeks later.**

Annabel groaned as she dropped her crutch for the third time. She wobbled on her good leg as she attempted to pick it up, sighing in frustration as she failed to retrieve it. Just as she was about to topple over, she felt someone gently grab her shoulders and secure her balance. Annabel blew a blonde lock out of her face in annoyance and shuffled away from her savior.

"I can do it Ironhide, stop pestering me." She said, attempting to retrieve her crutch once again.

"Sorry m'am."

Annabel's throat went dry as her savior picked up her crutch and gave it to her.

"I believe this is your's?" The young soldier said, a small smirk on his features. Annabel smiled sheepishly and gratiously took the crutch off him.

"Thanks." She said. "Jason, right?"

The young man nodded and pointed to his name stitched on his uniform. "The one and only."

Annabel shyly nodded and shrugged. "Cool."

The two remained in a awkward silence until Jason cleared his throat and stole a look at his wrist-comm.

"Sorry, m'am but I need to check in with the rest of my squad. See you around?"

Annabel nodded. "Yes sir!"

The boy grinned, waving a quick goodbye as he dodged between the sea of soldiers up ahead. Annabel groaned once he was out out sight.

"Yes sir?" She groaned as she made her way in the opposite direction down the hall. "Who say's that?." She murmured to herself. "Only potato's would say that to people like him. _Yes Sir_?!" She mourned her poor choice of words as she slowly made her way towards the training room. Epp's wanted to work with her on upper body strength so that lugging her leg around all day won't seem as tedious. Annabel entered the room and smiled. She loved this room. Almost every time she visited they'd be a fresh group of rookies getting their first training session. Ironhide used to even pitch in now and then to scare the living daylights out of the new recruits.

"It's good for them." Ironhide would say when she'd scold him for being too brutal.

Annabel smiled and hopped over to Epp's who was standing on the sidelines of the court as some recruits ran laps.

"Hey Epp's." Annabel said casually, doing her best to not sound out of breath. Using crutches was much more work than she realised.

Epp's flashed her a smile then quickly glared at the the recruits as they began to slow down.

"Pick it up rookies." He bellowed. "Hey Belle. How's the leg?"

Annabel sighed and shrugged. "Eh."

Epp's chuckled at her response and blew his whistle, confirming the end of the rookies session. "That's enough for today rookies. Training continues tomorrow at 0800 hours."

The soldier didn't waver at the negative response. He used to be just like them a couple of years ago. Epp's then extended his arms out and motioned for Annabel to hand him her crutches. She wobbly sat on the ground as Epp's placed the crutches out of reach, much to Annabel's dismay. There was no way she was getting out of this now.

"Today we are working on the core." Epp's announced, hauling over a bag of training gear. "We'll start with some crunches."

Annabel groaned and Epp's laughed, carefully propping her bad leg on a pillow-like bag.

"You know the routine Annabel." Epp's said in a more serious tone. "The minute your leg start's to hurt more than it should you tell me. Ok?"

Annabel nodded and sighed, lightly patting her bandaged leg.

"Ok."

Fifty eight minutes later Annabel was exhausted. Epp's had really driven the workout into her today and as soon as they hit the sixtieth minute, Annabel was done. She let Epp's help her up and into the awaiting chair. Annabel let her back sink and melt into the semi-soft cushioning as her heart pounded in her ears.

"You did good today." Epps said, handing her a drink bottle and towel. Annabel nodded a response as she gulped down the contents of the bottle, nearly choking as she did so. Epp's laughed and sat down beside her.

"Slow down kid you'll drown in a minute."

Annabel rolled her eyes and flicked the towel at Epp's shoulder.

"Beat's dehydration." She said, placing the empty bottle by her feet. Annabel sunk into the seat a little more, sighing as she did so.

"I miss him." She said suddenly, looking down at her knees. Epp's stopped drinking his own water and gave her a confused look, quickly softening at the sight of her expression. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and patted it.

"I know, we all do."

The two remained in silence for a bit as they watched some soldiers spar in the corner. Epp's frowned at Annabel's sudden exposure to the subject of her father. He'd been missing for almost two weeks and Ironhide was still searching. Annabel clearly wanted to help but her injury was far too delicate to risk prolonging, Ratchet wouldn't allow it. Epp's knew the chances of finding his comrade were slim, that's why he was staying at base, to keep his best friend's daughter happy and safe. In the first couple of days of Wills search he'd been leading the troops, head held high. But after coming back to base again and again with no good news he decided to remain to be the one that Annabel could lean on. Annabel pulled the tail of her hair taught and smiled at Epps.

"I'm going to go shower, mind handing me my crutches?" Annabel said. Epp's nodded and handed her the crutches, helping her up as she propped them under her arms.

"Thanks." She said as she started to make her way to the exit. Epp's watched her as she left, unsure of what to say. He quickly came to a decision and jogged after Annabel, calling her name.

"Annabel!"

Annabel quickly whipped round, concern masking her face.

"What is it?"

Epps came to a halt and placed both hands on her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

"We will find him. I swear to that we will find him."

"I know, I just, I wish I could help."

Epp's nodded in understanding.

"That's why we're here. To make you stronger so that when the times comes and you head out to help your father, you will be ready."

Annabel smiled, drawing Epp's into a strong hug.

"Thanks Epp's." She said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Epp's grinned and opened the door for her, leaving her to head back to her room.

"Just like her father. Always wishing they could do better."

Annabel continued down the corridor, her aching muscles protesting as she did so. As she passed numerous labs and rooms she stopped at the door of one that she always felt welcome at. Wheeljack's Lab. Other bot's advised she stay away from that lab to prevent herself from being blown up but she didn't listen. Wheeljack was always careful around humans and no matter how much Ironhide or Ratchet protested, she would visit him at least once a day.

"Hey Jackie." Annabel brightly said as she hopped into the giant room. Wheeljack towered over his bench, welding tool and blow torch in hand, grinning madly as the sparks bounced off his newest creation.

"Hello Annabel!" He yelled over the sound of the machinery. "Just a moment!"

Annabel smiled and shook her head as she made herself comfy on a pile cushions Jack kept around for her, shrugging off her sweater and using it to prop up her leg. She sighed happily at the relief and leaned back against the wall and tried to figure out what contraption the doc was making this time.

"It hasn't blown up yet so it has to be good." She murmured to herself as Wheeljack turned off his blow torch and took off his homemade safety goggles.

"Annabel! Just the youngling I wanted to see." He carefully scooped Annabel, cushions and and all and placed her on his working bench, in sight of his new creation.

"I have just finished my newest invention and you are going to love it!"

Annabel smiled nervously as she looked at the small contraption in front of her.

"It's very uh..." Annabel cocked her head to one side and sighed. "Ok I have no idea what it is."

Wheeljack laughed and picked it up.

"This contraption is for you, Annabel. Say hello to your cybertronian brace!"

**Will Annabel like it? Will she hate it? Who knows? Had to throw a little Epps/Annabel fluff in there, was in a fluffy mood.**

**Reviews are awesome, that is that. **


	6. Yes M'am

**wopwop new chapter..**

Annabel sat there in a stunned silence.

"My, what?" She stuttered out as she stared at the small piece of cybertronian technology.

"Your new leg brace!" Wheeljack announced proudly as he placed a hologram disk on the bench, switching it on to reveal a in detail projection of his invention.

"This little contraption of mine will basically act as a leg cast, but not include any of the disadvantages your typical humans methods include." The projection zoomed in to reveal its inner workings. "You will be able to walk and run normally, without those two bits of wood. "

Annabel drew her hand over her crutches. "No more crutches?" She murmured to herself. She cocked her head to one side and stared at the brace curiously. "What's the catch? Something like this is too good to be true."

Wheeljack sighed and deactivated the hologram, delicately picking up the brace.

"The catch is that like any other cybertronian technology, they eventually run out of juice and need to be recharged. Also you will have a slight limp at first but in time that will disperse." Annabel nodded slowly as he pulled out another object, much smaller but still equally intriguing.

"This is your charger cube." He said, handing it to Annabel. "Simply push this cube into this groove of the brace," He said as he pointed one of his large digits at the side of the brace, "And in approximately one earth hour it will be completely recharged."

Annabel smiled as she traced her fingers over the grooves in the cube.

"It's beautiful." She said, a smile emerging on her face. "How often do I need to do that?"

"Charge it?" Wheeljack said. "I would say once every month. But don't forget otherwise you'll be in a heap of scrap."

Annabel rolled her eyes and smirked. "I wouldn't do that, would I?"

Wheeljack's faceplates went flat. "Yes."

Annabel laughed and shrugged. "So." She said brightly. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we."

Wheeljack bore a metallic grin and agreed. "We shall."

Annabel hissed lightly as Wheeljack's hologram worked on the last of the straps on her brace. Her leg was aching from all the prodding and tinkering but she knew it'd be worth it, hopefully.

"How much longer?" She groaned as she flinched as he pulled another strap tight. Wheeljack nodded happily at his work and inspected the rest of the brace.

"All done!" He announced cheerily as Annabel sighed in relief, sinking into the seat she'd been stuck in for the past hour. Annabel stretched her arms above head head and shuffled in her seat to stand up.

"Best take it easy for now Annabel," Wheeljack cautiously said as she slowly lowered her technology bound leg to the floor. "Your leg is still injured. The brace is there to help you walk, you will need to treat it with similar caution as you did with your crutches." Annabel drew in a deep breath and nodded, holding out her arm to grab Wheeljack's as she slowly began to stand up. Annabel quickly squeezed her eyes shut as she put prepared to transfer her weight onto her other leg. She squeezed Wheeljack's holographic arm a little tighter, preparing for a surge of pain as she breathed out and transferred her weight. For a moment, Annabel stood there, eyes squeezed shut as pins and needles wracked up her leg. Then, after a couple of seconds they completely vanished and Annabel let out a gasp of surprise.

"How is it?" Wheeljack pressed as Annabel slowly opened her eyes and released her hold of Wheeljack's arm.

"It feels, normal." She murmured, looking slightly bewildered as she leant on the foot more and more. A smile soon burst out of her face as she turned and wrapped her arms around the scientists holographic form.

"Thankyou so much Jackie!" She exclaimed, squeezing him in appreciation. "I owe you big time."

Wheeljack chuckled and gently drew out of Annabel's bear hug and patted her shoulder. "Anything for a Lennox."

The teen rolled her shoulders and started walking towards the edge of Wheeljack's bench.

"Uh." She said, peering over the edge. "A little help?" Annabel smiled sheepishly as Wheeljack nodded and deactivated his holoform, and reactivating his cybertronian body. He held out a giant metallic servo for Annabel to climb into and lowered her to the floor. Annabel hopped off but stumbled slightly, grimacing as her leg jarred slightly.

"Uh Annabel, what did we just discuss?" Wheeljack scolded, folded his arms disapprovingly. Annabel held up a hand as she hopped a bit. "I know I know," She replied, clearing her voice to imitate Wheeljack's. "The brace won't fix my leg." She said, placing her hand on her hip and tilting imaginary glasses. "The leg will fix itself in time."

Wheeljack laughed and walked over to the exit and opened the huge metal door.

"That's my girl."

Annabel smiled up at him as she walked through the exit, waving to him before she turned the corner.

"Bye!"

Wheeljack returned the wave and poked his head out the door as she started down the corridor.

"Be careful Annabel and good luck!"

Annabel threw him a thumbs up and Wheeljack chuckled, retreating into his lab, the heavy duty door creaking to a close behind him.

Meanwhile Annabel strode down the corridor, a skip in her step and a stupidly huge grin plastered on her face. She couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt to have her arms free to move while she walked. She had to show Ironhide. Or anybody for that matter. Annabel glanced down at her leg and grinned, only to walk smack into a body, sending her sprawling. A similar, teenage laugh made Annabel's cheeks flood a furious red as she realized who it was.

"Are you alright M'am?"

Annabel looked up to see Jason, leaning over her in concern. Annabel forced a smile but looked constipated as she did so. Jason stifled a laugh as he held out a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"We really should stop meeting like this." He chuckled, looking around the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Annabel said as his eyes scanned the floor.

"I'm looking for your.." He said, straightening up, voice trailing off as he saw Annabel standing normally.

"Crutches?" She finished. Jason nodded and Annabel smiled even wider. "Just got a new brace." She proudly said, propping her leg up and gesturing it towards it with her hands.

Jason ran a hand through his hair and whistled impressively. "That is a fine piece of work." He said, crouching down to get a closer look as Annabel melted on the spot. He looked up at her questioningly. "Who?"

"Wheeljack." Annabel finished again, shrugging a little. "He was really nice and made this for me so I don't have to use crutches anymore."

Jason nodded approvingly and stood up again and grinned.

"That's awesome. You must be pretty stoked."

Annabel laughed. "You have no idea."

Jason laughed and gestured with his arms to the corridor. "Would you like to accompany me to the rec room?"

Annabel smiled and nodded shyly, taking his arm as they started walking.

"One condition though." She said as they walked.

Jason's face sank as he looked at her. "What?"

"Call me m'am one more time and I will hurt you."

Jason laughed sheepishly and smiled cockily.

"Yes sir."

**Next chapter is almost finished and will upload later today!**


	7. Face Off

**two chapters in one day? yes. **

Ironhide drove into the hangar, gears weary after another day of searching for his comrade. This being the second week of searching, soldiers were becoming less hopeful and the government were becoming less supportive of the mission, much to Ironhide's dismay. Even with forces supporting the mission slowly dwindling Ironhide and the autobots still pressed on, driving to every nook of every lead that they had in hope that they could find the enemy behind Will's capture.

A research division was quickly formed when Ironhide spoke of MECH, the supposed culprits behind the attack on the Lennox household. What was concerning to the old bot was that the division had no previous information on this mysterious organization, making it all the more threatening. Ironhide always liked to know a little bit about his opponent before taking them time though, he was talking about a possible army of people capable of kidnapping one of the autobots most trusted soldiers and somehow avoiding detection for two weeks straight. Ironhide didn't have to look around to see the faces of concerned allies, he could practically sense the tension. When someone as high ranked as Will went missing and his daughter is almost killed, thats when you realize that the enemy is serious.

Transforming, Ironhide sighed as he thought about Will's daughter as he made his way down the hangar bay to the rec room. After he and Ratchet told Annabel about her injury she was at first, surprisingly positive. After three days of being stuck in bed due to Ratchet, Annabel was finally able to get up and move around and did her best to help in every way. Her positive mindset at the time was impressive. As the second week began, that side of Annabel began to deplete. She'd obviously grown tired of using the crutches and according to Ratchet would be stuck with them for at least another week.

Ironhide got closer and closer to the rec room with every stride he took. The bot smiled to himself, clearly aware that this had become a type of ritual. It would start with him getting up in the morning, checking on Annabel then leaving to continue his search for the day. When Optimus finally drags him back to base at the end of the day Ironhide would head to the rec room and meet up with his charge. They'd discuss the days ongoings then Annabel would ask if there was any news on Will. Day after day Ironhide heartbreakingly had to say no. Sometimes there'd be a small sliver of information but none that the child could use to uplift her hope for her fathers survival.

Ironhide reached the rec room and entered, not surprised to find it deserted. It was almost midnight after all. He stepped into the room, a familiar guilt settling in for making Annabel stay up so late every night. Ironhide had repeatedly told the teen that she needn't stay up to wait for him to return but Annabel being Annabel dismissed the request and proceeded with the late night waits.

Normally Ironhide would find Annabel curled up on a couch, watching an episode of adventure time, sometimes a scarce blanket or pillow as her company. Ironhide casually approached the couch, expecting to see her curled up as always. She was curled up, but not with a blanket.

"Annabel?" He growled, whirring his cannon to life as he stared at the strange male curled uncomfortably close to his charge. The male lazily raised his head to find the source of the noise and jumped in shock at the cannon aimed for his face.

"Shit!" Jason yelled, tumbling off the couch in shock, taking Annabel with him. Annabel screeched as she fell to the ground and awkwardly tried to clamber off Jason. They both scampered to their feet, Jason's eyes wide with shock and Annabel's with embarrassment as Ironhide loomed before them, cannons whirring.

"Annabel stay behind me." Jason said, gently pushing her behind him. Annabel looked at him in bewilderment and Jason puffed out his chest and stared down Ironhide's cannon.

"Back off!" Jason yelled, bunching his fists in a defensive stance. Ironhide roared and whirred his cannon even faster, humming it to life with a blue illumination. The color in Jason's face quickly disappeared and he stepped back a bit, bumping into Annabel as he did.

"Annabel, on my signal. Run."

"What!"

"RUN!"

"Wait!" Annabel yelped as Jason threw her over her shoulder and bolted for the door. "Jason what are you doing! Put me down!" Annabel yelled as she bumped and jostled about on his shoulder.

"I'm getting us away from that thing! He could have defected or something!"

Annabel looked up to see Ironhide striding after them, optics fuming and cannons clearly activated. She gave him a pleading look to calm down and Ironhide partially took the hint. He lowered his servos but took one stride over the teens, using his large metal plated foot to block Jason's exit. Jason skidded to a halt and spun around, desperate for an exit. Annabel had stopped struggling by now and reached up and tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Jason." Annabel said quietly. "Please put me down."

The teen protested. "But, the defective.."

"NOW."

Jason hastily lowered Annabel to the floor and screamed when Ironhide grabbed him in a servo and lifted him up to his eye level.

"Stay away from her. You got that punk?" Ironhide snarled, blue optics burning bright. Jason glanced at Annabel then back at the bot and reluctantly nodded. Ironhide smirked and lowered the boy to the ground. Jason tumbled out of Ironhide's grip and clumsily landed on his feet.

"I'm really sorry, Ironhide gets a little protective sometimes." Annabel asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Jason flinched and looked at Annabel, his recent trauma visible in his eyes.

"So he'd not defective?"

Annabel sighed and nodded. "No he isn't. He's just paranoid."

Jason nodded and glanced at his wrist.

"I think I should go."

Annabel shrugged and offered her hand.

"It was nice hanging out with you."

Jason obliged and shook her hand.

"It certainly was.. M'am."

Jason snuck her a quick wink then jogged out of the rec room, leaving Annabel and Ironhide alone.

Annabel stood there arms crossed and a frown etched on her face as Ironhide stood smug, chuckling slightly as he watch Jason increase his pace as he left the room.

"Ironhide was that really necessary?" Annabel scolded, placing her hands on her hips. Ironhide shrugged.

"You should not associate with males your own age."

Annabel rolled her eyes and stormed through the giant gap between the bots legs. Her leg ached badly from when Jason fell on her so her limp was painfully more obvious than usual. She wasn't the only one that noticed.

"You are injured." Ironhide said, watching her as she made her way over to the couch.

"Nope, just my leg." She replied curtly, wincing as her leg ached with every step she took.

"But you are in pain." Ironhide said, concern replacing the previous surge of adrenaline. "Let me help you."

"I think you've done enough." Annabel snapped back, plonking herself onto the couch and shakily propping her leg under a cushion.

Ironhide craned over slightly to get a closer look, optic ridge raising when he saw the cybertronian looking metal wrapped around her leg. Annabel caught his gaze and smiled a little.  
>"A present from Wheeljack. Don't even need to use crutches anymore."<p>

Ironhide frowned disapprovingly. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Annabel sighed and let her head sink into the plush cushion of the couch.

"Yeah, except for the fact that you practically scared away the only person on this base who actually talked to me."

"I speak to you everyday." Ironhide replied, puzzled.

"You don't count." Annabel said. "I mean a real human friend. Not someone like Epp's, someone my age who I can hang with and not have to worry about impending doom or whatever. Teen stuff." The teen sat up and moved to a sitting position.

"Future reference." She said. Pointing to the direction that Jason had run. "That boy is Jason and he is my friend. He probably will never want to speak to me again but if you see him." Annabel paused, crossing her arms. "Be nice." She finished raising an eyebrow as Ironhide rolled his optics.

"As you wish." He said grumpily.

Annabel tilted her head and smiled a little, humored by the bots co-operation. She hopped off the couch and stumbled a little, causing Ironhide to reach down a servo in attempt to support her.

"I'm fine." She said, holding up a hand. "Still getting used to it."

Ironhide slowly took his hand away and stared at the contraption on her leg.

"Are you sure that thing won't explode." He said as more of a statement than a question..

Annabel shrugged. "I can't guarantee anything but seeing as how Wheeljack made it himself and gave me the ok to wear it, I think we're all goods."

Ironhide nodded, aware that although Wheeljack's experiments had a reputation for blowing up, he'd never put one on a human without making sure it was completely safe.

"Any news?" Annabel said quietly, snapping Ironhide out of thought. He sighed and knelt down by the human.

"Not today sparkling."

Annabel nodded, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact with the bot. He hated coming back to base and having to tell Annabel that another day has passed and her father is still missing.

"We'll find him." He ended up saying.

Annabel sighed and straightened up and looked at him directly, taking him back a bit.

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record Hide." She said. "I'd rather hear the truth than a softened hope."

Ironhide lowered his hand to her level and allowed her to climb on. Carefully, he brought her to optic level, a straight and serious look set on his face.

"We. Will. Find. Him." He said, his rock set look unfazed by Annabel's heartbreaking stare. "That is the truth."

Annabel nodded minimally and wrapped her arms around one of his digits in a hug.

"I know."

She pulled away and sat back in his hand as Ironhide grinned at her.

"What?" She said, confusion clear on her face.

Ironhide cleared his throat and turned towards the exit of the rec room.

"So," He said. "Tell me about this Jason."

**next chapter will come later on this week (: Review for feedback!**


	8. In the Ring

Two days later Ironhide was mad. After his encounter with Annabel and her new male friend he'd worked even harder in his search for Will, hoping that his rescue will put Jason out of the picture. However, the bot had worked so hard his system had gone into overdrive and Ironhide was forced into stasis by a very angry Ratchet.

"You just don't know when to stop." He remembered Ratchet muttering before he fell into stasis. Now, he was stuck at base for the day under Ratchet's and Optimus' orders for a day of 'R&R' as Epps claims.

"You've been working way too hard man." Epps said to the bot. "Why don't you spend the day with Annabel. I'm sure she's missed hanging out with you."

Ironhide brightened at the idea. It had been a while since he'd spent a whole day doing recreational activities with his charge. He didn't realize how much he missed it. So, taking Epp's offer to spark Ironhide set off to find Annabel, almost giddy at the amount of activities they could do together. He headed straight to the training room, supposedly where the teen was training at that time. He entered the giant room and looked around, expecting to see Epp's holding a punching bag while Annabel threw any pent up rage at it. This time however Epp's wasn't even around. Annabel was sparring with someone he didn't recognize and Ironhide didn't like that. The bot watched as Annabel's partner ducked and wove from Annabel's average combat could tell immediately that he was holding back. Ironhide wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Jason you can do better than that!" Annabel laughed as she swung a gloved punch into his side.

Jason. The name bounced off Ironhide's metallic hide as his spark dropped in dread. Of all people Annabel had to be sparring with it had to be Jason. Ironhide had not taken a liking to the teen after meeting him half asleep with his charge the other night. He also didn't like the fact that although he'd pretty much given him a death threat to chew on, Jason was still by Annabel's side. Either that boy really liked Annabel or Annabel refused for him to leave. Ironhide wasn't sure which one he preferred.

Ironhide stepped out off the doorway he was standing in and made his way towards Annabel, spark rate increasing a little as Jason started throwing a couple of punches back, unaware that Annabel's guardian was heading straight for them. Annabel quickly spotted the bot and raised a gloved hand to wave, completely distracted from her opponents movement.

"Hey! Ironhi-" Annabel was cut off as a gloved fist rammed into the side of her face. She stumbled back with a gasp and tripped over their gym bags, floundering to the floor with a bump. Jason threw off his gloves and ran over to her apologies running from his mouth. As Annabel sat there clutching the side of her face, Jason bent down to get a closer look but was thrown off his feet by the stomp of Ironhide's foot.

"Leave." Ironhide said curtly as Jason stared up at the bot. Annabel groaned, rolling her eyes. She pushed herself off the ground, onto her feet and moved in front of Jason, taking her hand off her face and quickly glancing at her hand for blood. She cursed quietly when she saw a little.

"Ironhide back off,"Annabel said quickly, trying to shake off the disorientation while she removed her gloves. "It was an accident."

Jason frowned and moved around Annabel, examining the side of his face.

"Accident or not." He said, wiping the small trickle of blood that dripped from a small cut above her eyebrow with his sleeve. "It shouldn't have happened."

Ironhide stood, slightly bewildered at the boys concern for Annabel. Ironhide was used to being the only one, other than Will, who looked after and held the most concern for her. With Will in his current situation Ironhide had taken on the burden even more seriously along with a strong resentment for anyone else's attempt at compassion towards the girl. Ratchet had always told him that he had trust issues. Jason stubbornly flustered over Annabel as she stood there, red flushing her cheeks eyes darting between Ironhide's cannon and Jason while the bot stood there, awkwardly unsure of what to do or say. Annabel noticed this and calmly placed her hands on Jason's arms.

"Hey, I'm ok. You don't need to worry." She said, obviously in a bit of pain, Ironhide severely hoped it wasn't concussion. Annabel moved to sit down and Ironhide lowered his servo to the ground, allowing her to lean against it. She looked up at the bot and smiled gratefully as she saw the concern smothered across the mechs face. Annabel showed him a quick thumbs up but Ironhide wasn't convinced.

"Annabel" Ironhide started, fading off quickly as he heard Jason curse. He and Annabel watched as the boy crouched awkwardly, rummaging through the contents of his bag.

"Crap where is it." Ironhide heard Jason mumble to himself. Annabel also watched in confusion as she began to feel nauseous.

"Jason what are you doing?" Annabel asked, leaning her head rest back against the cool metal of Ironhide's servo.

"I have bandages in here, I know I do." He said, Annabel wasn't sure if he was answering her question or reassuring himself.

"Jason, don't its just a scratch." _I hope_, she added to herself. Jason opened his mouth to curse again but was stopped by Ironhide clearing his 'throat.'

"Boy, come here."

The teen gulped and slowly stood up and turned, walking back towards the pair.

"Yes sir?" He said, his masculinity dropping a couple of notches as he spoke.

Ironhide rolled his optics and extended his free servo down to Jason's level who hastily stepped back.

"Calm yourself boy I ain't gonna hurt you. Here."

A compartment on his arm opened with a pressurized hiss. Inside was a full medical kit encased in a metal green case with a large white plus sign on the front.

"I always keep it on me." Ironhide said, looking down at Annabel. "Just in case."

Jason blubbered a grateful thankyou and lifted the container out of his compartment, placing it on the ground and opening it to find a healthy supply of bandages, medicine and even surgical equipment.

"Woah, you really stocked up." Annabel said, admiring the vast quantity of medical instruments. "How come you never told me?" She said, crossing her arms questioningly. Ironhide shrugged. "I didn't want you to think that I was overprotective."

Annabel laughed. "Now why would I think that?"

Jason picked up a medium sized bandage and moved closer to Annabel, constantly glancing up at the mech who acted as a chair.

"Uh," Jason said, looking up at the bot. "Is it ok if I put a bandage on her."

Ironhide laughed inwardly at the Boy's expression. He looked as if he was about to be shot if he did something wrong.

"Yes." He replied simply, keeping a close eyes on the boy as he scuttled a little closer to his charge.

"Hey." Jason said quietly, smiling at the teen who sat in front of him.

"Hey yourself." Annabel replied, a small laugh emerging from her mouth. She sat there and watch as Jason removed the coverings of the bandage and closed her eyes as her moved towards her, holding the bandage out in front of him.

"Ok, hold still." Jason murmured, head cocked slightly and eyebrows furrowed as he made sure to cover the right area. He pressed the bandage down over her cut and Annabel hissed slightly at the pressure.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok? Does it hurt? I'm -" Jason's flustered panic reminded Ironhide of a certain teenager that Bumblebee used to protect.

"Jason, it just stung a little. I'm fine." Annabel said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face with a huff. She softly pushed herself off Ironhide's hand and stood up, stretching and rubbing the side of her face.

"Ouch" She murmured quietly to herself as she watched Ironhide stand up to his full height, easily towering over the two teens.

"Are you functioning?" Ironhide asked, a little awkwardly to say the least. Annabel chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Ironhide I am functional, thanks."

Ironhide's spark warmed a little at the sign of gratitude. Jason zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, as a sign he was about to leave.

"I'm heading off now. I'm so sorry for this mess Annabel, I can assure you it will never happen again." He paused, craning his neck to meet eye to optic with Ironhide.

"Uh." He started, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Thanks for the help."

Ironhide nodded in reply and Jason quickly turned to leave.

"See you later." He said, only to be grabbed by the arm by Annabel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Annabel teased, releasing her hold and crossing his arms.

"To my room." Jason replied. "I believe your guardian wishes to spend time with you." He said, motioning towards the bot.

Annabel rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Well how about later on in the afternoon all three of us get together for a game or two in the rec room. At least that way we won't have to punch me in the head."

Annabel laughed and Jason ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. He looked up at the bot who stood there staring back, slightly creeping the teen out. He looked back at Annabel and shrugged.

"Why not? I'll meet you there at 1400 hours."

Annabel smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good."

**new chapter! This is a bit of a filler but I wanted to establish a smidgen of a relationship between the three before I went into the intense stuff. I know exactly where I want to take this story so big things are planned for our trio! I have a 2 week holiday coming up so expect more soon (:**

**Reviews are Awesome, That is that**


	9. Transpire

**helyo (: this chapter is slightly shorter than the norm but meh **

Jason turned to leave and Annabel walked back towards Ironhide, softly kicking his foot as she walked past.

"That was much better than our last encounter." She said admiringly, stopping to lean comfortably against his servo. "Good job Hide." Annabel said, grinning up at the bot.

She heard the pressure from his servos release as Jason turned the corner and disappeared from the training room. She smirked as she realized Ironhide had relaxed out of relief.

"I remembered you wished to remain his friend." Ironhide said, looking towards the exit Jason had recently taken. "And I did not wish for the situation to end as it did last time."

Annabel smiled. "Thanks Ironhide, it really means a lot."

Ironhide grunted in reply as he glanced down to see Annabel fiddling unconsciously with the bandage above her eyebrow.

"We should run you by Ratchet to be safe." Ironhide said, his tone of voice clearly showing the topic wasn't up for dispute. Annabel groaned and quickly backed off from the mech.

"But Ironhide," She complained. "He's grumpy today."

Ironhide crossed his arms and raised an optic ridge. Annabel let out a discomforted sigh and held up her hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine." She said sulkily. "But don't come crying to me when the wrenches go flying at your head."

Ironhide extended out his servo to carry the teen but Annabel shook her head in refusal.

"I have legs, I might as well use them." She pouted, spinning on her heels and strutted towards the exit. Ironhide chuckled and followed her, opening his comm to contact Ratchet.

"Ratchet, you there?" Ironhide began. "Me and Annabel are stopping by, small accident."

"Ironhide I am afraid I am preoccupied currently. Bother me at a later time."

Ironhide stopped slowly in the corridor and took his comm off 'speaker' mode.

"Ratchet." Ironhide said. "Whats happened? Is it Prime."

"Luckily not." The medic replied. "However Jazz and the human by the name of Epps were supposedly attacked."

Ironhide's optics widened at the news. Epps was like an uncle to Annabel, if she lost him now, Ironhide didn't like to think of the results.

"The human." Ironhide quickly asked. "Is he?"

"Alive?" Ratchet replied. "Yes but in poor condition, the human medical officers however have taken him off my hands."

"I'm on my way." Ironhide said, cutting off the comm before Ratchet could protest. He strode forward and scooped up the teenager cupping her in both servos.

"Woah, a little warning would have been nice." Annabel yelped as she fell back on her behind in his servos.

"Bad news has transpired." Ironhide said, the dark tone behind his voice. Annabel's breath hitched in her throat.

"Who is it?" She asked quickly. Ironhide wasn't surprised that she'd realized someone was hurt. Ironhide didn't reply as he increased pace down the corridor towards the med bay.

"Ironhide, who is it?" Annabel asked again, impatience and worry clear in her tone.

Ironhide sighed.

"Epps and Jazz."

Annabel sat there mouth slightly agape at the news. She then straightened up and looked straight ahead with a saddened frown.

"Well, crying isn't going to help." She said aloud. "Lets get there and see what we can do."

Ironhide squared off his shoulders and resumed his increased pace, reaching the med bay in minimal time. Striding through the entrance he immediately spotted Ratchet, leaning over an offline Jazz, servos working on the blast hole in the side of his chasis.

"Jazz." Annabel breathed aloud hands bunched into fists. Ironhide shook his head and placed Annabel down gently then stood over by Ratchets side. She cocked her head in question and Ironhide held up a servo. Annabel nodded and turned to scour the med bay for a human medical officer. As she began her search Ironhide stared at the motionless figure of his comrade , grimacing as he caught a glimpse of some of his matted internal wiring from the injury.

"Who." He said, revenge already dripping off the word. Ratchet sighed and straightened up, removing the protective face mask he'd been wearing while 'operating' on the smooth talking bot.

"The humans have not found the culprit, but it is not unjust to suspect the obvious." Ratchet mused, picking up a cybertronian looking tool and furrowing his optic ridges. "MECH."

Ironhide growled and glanced at Jazz again, his spark jumping with the resentment for their unknown and increasing deadly enemy.

"I'll kill em all." He managed to murmur, servos tightly bunched into fists at his sides. Ratchet rolled his optics and patted Ironhide's shoulder.

"Unless you want to end up like this." He said, nodding towards Jazz's injury. "You need to start using this." He said, pointing to his helm.

Ironhide whacked Ratchets servo and powered up his cannon. "Or I can just use this." He replied, the hum of his cannon igniting the spark in his eyes. Ratchet groaned and held up his hands in defeat.

'Well I tried." Ratchet mused. He turned back to see Ironhide heading off to pick up Annabel who was conversing with a very scared looking medical officer. "Ironhide." He said. The mech turned around and raised his optic ridges in anticipation. "Keep her away from all this." He said, motioning towards Annabel.

"I know." Ironhide replied, turning back towards the humans with a sterner expression than usual. His curiosity quickly spiked when he came within earshot of the conversation between the human medic and his charge.

She didn't sound happy.

**so my 2 week break is fantastic - ive become incredibly good at sleeping in til 3pm everyday then eating food and not being productive for the rest of the day, are you proud of me? It is currently 2am and this chapter sort of just happened. I'm sure many of you can relate to midnight brain explosions. **

**Reviews are Awesome, that is that. **


	10. Pudding

** EDITED VERSION**

"What do you mean they don't know who did it?" Annabel asked angrily.

"I'm sorry M'am, but all information regarding the attack on Sergeant Epps and the autobot is strictly confidential."

Ironhide held back a scoff as Annabel rolled her jaw and placed her hands on her hips.

"You mean to tell me." She began quietly staring dead straight at the man. "That you cannot tell me who almost killed the best friend of my father, my godfather and only family I have left because you are too scared to open your secret diary?"

The tension in the air could have been cut out and packaged off to a bad sitcom. Ironhide stood there, a grin slowly bearing across his face as he watched her charge deliver the means of justice.

"And another thing." Annabel continued poking the man in the chest with her finger, turning Ironhide's amusement to wariness.

"Annabel." He quickly piped up. "I think he's had enough."

Annabel scoffed and turned away from the man and stormed under and between Ironhide's legs.

"Talk later Hide."

Ironhide watched her as she left the med bay, hesitant to scare the living daylights out of the officer. He took a step forward towards the man who'd already distanced himself and was speaking with his comrades only to be stopped by Ratchet clearing his metal throat loudly.

"Ironhide." Ironhide turned his head to see Ratchet standing there arms crossed, optic ridge raised. "Don't even think about it."  
>"But Ratchet, the buffoon was -<p>

"Doing his job." Ratchet interrupted. "Annabel should be aware of the fact that if it is an issue concerning her father then she shall be of the first to know. However, if she forces the question upon another officer of condition that does not include her father then the officer has the right to deny her that classified information. Is that understood?"

Ironhide was silent as he eyed the officer conversing with his comrades. The bot growled lowered his head and stormed away out the same way Annabel left, not a word uttered to the medic. Ratchet sighed, shaking his head, turning back to the stasis induced form of Jazz.

"Whatever you and Epps found." Ratchet murmured as he resumed work on the wound in Jazz's chasis. "It better be fragging important otherwise I'll shoot that weapons specialist myself."

Ironhide eventually found his charge, seated alone in the mess hall devouring a chocolate pudding. He sighed, watching as she dug the spoon angrily into the small plastic pot full of brown, so-called 'chocolatey goodness.' He was hesitant, unsure of what to say. He himself hadn't been briefed on what happened therefore understood Annabel's intentions and reactions completely. However after what Ratchet had said Ironhide remained hesitant on what to do. He remained where he was, pondering his options. Deciding to speak to her he moved to enter the mess hall but stopped quickly as soon as he saw Jason take a seat next to Annabel along with chocolate pudding on his tray. Ironhide stepped behind the doorway and out of sight, turning up his audio receivers. He felt guilty spying and he knew that Annabel thought that he and Jason were getting along well, but Ironhide felt wary on the intentions of the teenage boy. Ironhide couldn't help it. After Will's disappearance the bot had struggled to trust anyone, especially those who Annabel interacted with. If she was the next target of Will's captors Ironhide felt obliged to keep in mind that anyone could be the enemy. His thoughts slowly resided as he focused on the conversation between Jason and Annabel.

"You sure you're okay? Ironhide heard Jason ask again. Annabel scoffed and shoved another mouthful of pudding into her mouth.

"Fighne" She half mumbled half chewed causing Ironhide to chuckle. Annabel finished the pudding and placed the empty cup on her plate then wiped her mouth, clearing her throat a little.

"I think I should go find Ironhide." Annabel admitted. Ironhide raised an optic ridge as she spoke. "I was rude to him and I owe him an apology." Annabel said, pushing back her chair and standing up.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short." Annabel said as Jason leaned back in his chair. "This is something I need to do."

"Wait. At least let me ask you something first." Jason asked quickly

"What?" Annabel replied, a little wary on the look in Jason's eye. He stood up and clasped Annabel's hand in his.

"Uh," He began, using his free hand to brush awkwardly through his hair. Ironhide listened intently behind the doorway, spark thumping against his metal chasis in fear of what Jason would say.

"Annabel." Jason said looking directly into the teens eyes. "Would you like to go -"

BANG.

The cracks of gunfire echoed through the hall and the whole room dove to the floor, screams escaping from kitchen staff mouthes. Annabel pushed Jason to the floor as he stood in shock at the sound. Annabel pushed him under the table then followed, poking her head out slightly to see a man standing on one of the tables, rifle in hand.

"Oh my god." Annabel murmured as she moved back under full cover. She turned to Jason, mouth dropping as she saw blood drip against the floor.

"Jason."

"I'm ok." He grimaced, pressing his hand against his leg. "It didn't enter, just grazed my leg."

"Everybody stay down!" The man on the table screamed, holding the rifle in plain sight. "If I see anyone move or try to escape I blow their heads off!"

"Human. Move and you die."

The man whipped around to see Ironhide standing in the doorway along with Arcee, cannons and blasters armed and aimed directly at the man.

"What do you want." Ironhide demanded, optics glued on the intruder.

The man bore a insane grin and held his arms out to full span, fisting one of them. "I'm here to pass on a message." He opened his fisted hand to reveal a remote like device.

The man laughed, pressing the button in the center of the remote.

"M.E.C.H says, hello."

All chaos broke loose.

Annabel's breath caught in her throat and stared as everything turned to slow motion. She watched as Arcee and Ironhide were thrown back from the blast. She couldn't figure out where the explosion came from, debris flew everywhere, time quickly pulling into full speed as she felt herself and Jason tumble back as their cover of a kitchen table was smashed and blown away. She screwed her eyes shut as she tumbled and rolled, crying out as she landed roughly on the ground. Her brace creaked and groaned as she curled herself into a ball, grimacing as debri pelted and fell on her. This continued for what seemed too long as Annabel hugged herself as tightly as possible in an attempt to protect her head and brace. The dust settled slowly and Annabel lay there, creaking open her eyes as she tried to gather her surroundings. The mess hall had lived up to its name. Her heart thumped against her chest as she slowly sat up, staring at what remained of the mess hall. Thoughts raced through her mind destroying any train of logical thought as reality sunk in.

_Oh my god_

_Where is Jason_

_Is Ironhide ok? _

_Who was that guy?_

These thoughts thunk and thumped in her head as Annabel used an over turned table to push herself up to standing level. People lay injured, possibly dead. Annabel quickly eyed Ironhide on the opposite side of the hall, hauling away sections of collapsed stone wall, revealing a partially crushed Arcee.

"Arcee!" Annabel breathed, taking her hand away from the table and moving forward in an attempt to reach the bots. Her first step succeeded, but as soon as she took her second she crumpled to the floor, pain shooting up her leg. Annabel yelped as she hit the floor, the pressure on her leg surprisingly painful. She sat up to see the damage and groaned as she saw her mangled brace hanging off her recovering leg.

"Well thats just fantastic." Annabel grumbled to herself as she began pulling off sections of the brace, breathing a little more as she felt the pressure release. Annabel hesitantly removed what remained of the brace and frowned as it lay in a metallic heap beside her. The teen knew that she wouldn't be able to do much without support of some kind and Ironhide was preoccupied.

Then she remembered her other companion.

"Jason?" Annabel called out cautiously, struggling to hear over the chaos that surrounded her.

"Jason can you hear me?" Annabel called once again.

No response.

Annabel sighed and stared at her leg, pondering what to do.

"Ok, time to improvise." She murmured to herself as she shuffled over to an overturned table, fiddling with one of its legs.

"This should work." She said satisfactorily.

Annabel grabbed the leg of the table and shook it and pulled at it until the leg broke off with a satisfying snap. Annabel held the leg of the table against her own leg and tore off a sleeve of her top.

"Good thing I wore long sleeves today." Annabel smirked to herself as she began using the cloth to secure the wooden appendage against her own appendage. The teen hastily finished tying the sleeve around her leg and once again pushed her self up to standing. Annabel squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation as she put weight on her leg, sighing slightly as her homemade brace sustained. Annabel grinned to herself and began making her way over to the exit where Ironhide had seemingly just dug Arcee out and was helping the femme upright.

"Ironhide!" Annabel called out, waving her arms in the air as she stumbled over debris. Ironhide snapped up quickly, immediately spotting the dust covered teenage as she made her way across the hall to him and Arcee.

"Annabel, remain where you are." Ironhide said quickly, looking back at Arcee who nodded and held her servo up.

"I'm fine Ironhide." Arcee said. "Go get Annabel, I'll get the others."

Ironhide nodded and moved to take one massive step to reach his charge.

"Stop!" Ironhide stopped mid air as he watched Annabel increase her pace. "Hide you almost crushed someone!" Annabel moved as fast as she could as Ironhide hastily placed his metallic foot elsewhere.

"Hide. I'm ok, can you look for Jason?" Annabel called to the bot.

"Annabel."

"Please."

Ironhide simply, nodded and activated his holoform, beginning to call out Jason's name and moving further away from the teenage girl. Annabel stumbled over to where Ironhide almost crushed a body and found a man lying on the ground, groaning. He looked to be a soldier from Annabel's perspective and also appeared to have a head injury..

"Sir are you alright?" Annabel asked loudly, bending down to help the man up. He suddenly jumped up, grabbed Annabel by the neck and grinned in her face.

"Just fine Miss Len"nox."

Annabel gasped and grabbed at the hand around her neck, eyes wide as she recognized the man.

"Good to see you again Miss Lennox. Its been a while since our last house visit."

"Ironh-" Annabel choked out as she stared at his holoform continued to call out for Jason's name.

"The bots won't hear you, or sense your distress for that matter." The man chuckled as he pulled Annabel towards him wrapping his arm around her neck. "EMP's sure are wonderful when you need them."

Annabel snarled and squeezed her eyes shut, opening her mouth and biting down hand on the mans wrist. His grip quickly loosened and Annabel squirmed out the mans grip opening her mouth to scream as loud as she could.

"IRONHIDE!"

**wahh starting to rekindle my drive for writing. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written in one stint so be proud of me minions, your master is evolving.**

** I FEEL FANTABULOUS**

**sorry**

**Got a little excited. **

**Thought of the day: DONUTS**

**Reviews are Awesome - shortened my catchphrase yeah thats right I'm a risk taker they see me rolling they hatinn - well not really because all I do is sit on my laptop at home all day with orange juice and snacks. Soo - they see my shadow in the kitchen restocking food and fear the thundering of my feet as I search for my laptop charger. **

**Merple**


	11. After

"IRONHIDE!"

Ironhide shot up, spark sinking to the floor as he saw Annabel fighting against this soldier who'd she attempted to help only moments ago. His optics gleaned over with rage as he saw the man throw a punch at the girl. Annabel blocked it, but only to be countered by a hook that got her in the side. Annabel fell to the ground, wheezing as the man shoved her along the ground. Ironhide quickly deactivated his holoform and activated his mech form, powering up a cannon to shoot the intruder. His aim fell short as he saw the man aiming the rifle at his charge.

"Down Autobot." The man said, cocking back the rifle. "Unless you want Lennox here to become the newest decoration on the floor."

Ironhide's optics narrowed and he eyed Annabel, who had propped herself up on her elbows, clearly disorientated.

"Ironhide." Annabel murmured. "Kick his ass."

The man stretched his neck and snarled, taking aim at the teen.

"Poor choice of words little lady." The man grinned insanely back at Ironhide who stood rooted to the spot, cannon semi-lowered to his side and spark pounding in his chasis.

The man pulled the rifle back in aim. "Time to say goodnight" His hand moved to the trigger and fired just as another body ploughed into the side of the man, knocking him off his feet and throwing his head harshly against the ground, rendering himself unconscious.

The ploughing force wobbily stood up and turned to reveal his identity.

" Primus almighty." Ironhide muttered in relief, deactivating his cannon. "Jason."

Jason rolled his shoulder and kicked lightly at the unconscious form of Annabel's attacker.

"He won't be out for long." Jason said curtly, picking up the rifle and slinging it over his back. Jason then bent down and hauled Annabel up, draping her arm across his shoulder to support her. Ironhide sighed as he watched the pair make their way across to him, transforming to vehicle mode as they drew closer. Ironhide felt guilty, for once his size being the disadvantage in battle. If Jason hadn't shown up when he did, Ironhide couldn't bare to think of what may have transpired.

"Jason." Annabel mumbled as she half walked, half dragged her feet across the ground. "Are you."

"Fine." Jason replied, adjusting a bit as they stepped over rubble. "My leg's the worst of it, but other than that I'm fine."

Annabel smirked a little and shook her head.

"You're crazy by the way." Jason said as they reached the topkick. Annabel cocked her head slowly in question as Jason helped her into the passenger seat.

"Why?" Annabel replied.

"You took on the guy who just blew up half the base. And nearly lost."

"I had it handled."

"No you didn't" Jason and Ironhide spoke in unison. They both drew back at the same reaction to Annabel's risky action.

"You may be trained in self defense Annabel," Ironhide continued. "But you are still injured. And from the looks of things that brace of yours just degraded a little."

Annabel rolled her eyes and pushed herself up in the seat a little.

"Lets just go." She replied curtly. "I'm not going to discuss what happened. Other than that there are still people in there hurt along with that maniac who nearly offlined all of us."

Ironhide growled, his engine revving a little. Jason noticed this and frowned but Annabel sighed and patted the dash in front of her.

"Sorry Hide." She said. "I'm just a little shaken."

Annabel sunk back in the seat a little and reached out to shut the door.

"Jason, hop in the back, we should go find help." She said, sinking back into the leather seat a little as aches and pains that were oblivious due to adrenaline slowly crept back into her limbs. Jason watched Annabel wince a little as she sunk back more into the seat and frowned. He shut the backdoor and tapped on Annabel's door window. Ironhide wound it down quickly to expose Annabel's confused expression.

"What are you doing?" Annabel quickly questioned. Jason ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"That guy still needs to be taken into custody. I'll meet you in the hanger in 20 minutes."

Annabel frowned and protested.

"But - "

"But nothing." Jason interrupted. "There are soldiers in there who will help. I'll be fine. You just make sure you figure out that brace thing of yours."

Annabel rolled her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Whatever." She smirked. Annabel's expression quickly softened as Jason turned and began walking back into the fray.

"Wait!" She called out, sticking her head out of Ironhide's window. Jason turned round and cocked an eyebrow in question. "Just be, careful. Ok?" Annabel said simply. Jason smiled, nodded, then turned to continue walking back into what remained of the mess hall. Ironhide started his engine and slowly began the drive down the hallway. Annabel remained quiet and Ironhide noticed.

"The boy can handle himself." Ironhide ended up saying. "He knows what he's doing."

Annabel sighed and shrugged.

"I guess."

"Now." Ironhide continued as he turned down the halls, dodging the debris of other attacked areas of the base. "Lets get you fixed up. The base has gone under some heavy fire and we need all our soldiers ready for action."

"I'm no soldier." Annabel replied quietly.

"You are now."

Annabel chuckled and punched the dash lightly. "Look who's had a change of spark." Annabel remarked crossing her arms across your chest. Ironhide humphed and Annabel shrugged, turning her attention to the scene outside her window. The sight before Annabel threw her a little. The mess hall wasn't the only part of the base attacked. They passed the armory and Annabel stared as she saw Wheeljack sawing away at what remained of the giant metal door that had been torn and mangled across the entrance. It seemed he was trying to get through to something or someone. Annabel then caught sight of a body underneath the metal and gasped, leaning back from the window quickly.

"He's alive." Ironhide said calmly. "I just checked his vitals and he has a sustained heartbeat, but major exterior damage to his legs."

Annabel frowned in worry as she watched Wheeljack increase his pace.

"Should we help?" Annabel said to herself as she saw soldiers helping each other out of the wreckage. She hoped dearly that the soldier underneath all that metal would survive.

"We will return to help as soon as we find something sustainable for that leg of yours." Ironhide tuned in, oblivious to the fact that Annabel had mistakenly spoken aloud. "Ratchet no doubt will be in the Med Bay. He will have something."

Annabel's gaze returned to the window as the armory slowly grew out of range.

"Ok."

**wew new chapter (: **

**thought of the day: Chapstick **

**Reviews Are Awesome! **


	12. A Fork in the Road

Jason in the meantime clambered over remains of kitchen tables in the mess hall as he approached the still unconscious form of the intruder. He kicked at the man lightly and nodded satisfactorily when the man did not respond.

"A little warning next time." Jason mumbled to the man as he glanced around the room. Only two soldiers remained in the room who were in the process of pulling a third out from under a fallen kitchen counter among other debris. Jason crouched down and slung the man over his shoulder, fireman's style. Jason huffed as he struggled to hold the weight of the man on his shoulders, stumbling a little as he attempted to exit the hall.

"Hold it!"

Jason froze.

He turned slowly, shifting his weight on his feet as he saw one of the soldiers watching him.

"You need help son?" The man asked, standing up, immediately grabbing the attention of the other soldier. Jason cursed under his breath as they both looked at him, somewhat concerned and somewhat suspicious.

"No!" Jason replied rather quickly. The soldiers looked at each other warily and Jason cursed again. "No really I'm fine." He added, this time with a calmer demeanor. "My, friend here." Jason paused, grunting a little as he jumped to readjust the man slumped on his shoulders. "Was knocked out in the blast. I'm taking him to get some air."

One of the soldiers nodded and resumed his original task however the other kept staring at the man that Jason was carrying. Jason swallowed, he'd come too far to be caught out now.

"Are you sure you don't want to take him to medbay?" The soldier questioned, glancing quickly at his companion who'd uncovered another victim of the explosion.

"Mate I need some help here!"

The soldier eyed back at Jason and sighed, turning to help before yelling to Jason. "Son, I'd take him to medbay to be safe, he could have concussion."

Jason reached up an arm and gave him the thumbs up. "I'll keep that in mind." He yelled back, a plaster of a smile growing on his face. The soldiers mouth drew into a thin line, then nodded appreciatively, as in confirmation that his suspicions of Jason and the unconscious man where obliterated.

"Watch your back out there." The soldier said, before crouching to help pull the victim out of the rubble.

"I'm not worried." Jason murmured under his breath as he exited the mess hall and quickly shuffled down the hallway, away from the commotion as quickly as possible. He quickly mused over the options of where he could hide until he'd figured everything out. All the sleeping quarters were ghostly empty as everyone was on duty helping those injured in the explosions.

"Quarters will work." He grunted to himself as the weight of the man he was carrying slowly began sinking into his strength. Jason pushed himself along the corridor, constantly glacing back to check those soldiers hadn't followed him. Eventually the boy reached his personal quarters and opened the door shoved himself inside. Quickly locking the door and immediately dumping the man on the ground Jason sighed in relief as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck, enjoying the relieved feeling. He walked and perched on his bed as he watched the man lie awkwardly on the ground, a nice fat bruise protruding on his forehead. Jason narrowed his eyes as he thought he'd spotted movement. Jason quickly stood up and stood by the man, nudging his side lightly with his foot. No response.

"Well now what." Jason murmured to himself. He nudged the man again and groaned at the negative response. The boy ran his hand through his hair in thought as he tried to figure out a way to revive the man. After a minute or so of contemplation he resorted to the traditional method. Water. Jason grabbed his water bottle from the bedside table and unscrewed the cap, screwing his eyes shut as he tipped the contents onto the mans face. Jason opened his eyes quickly and smiled as he heard the man splutter and cough into consciousness.

"Good, you're awake." Jason began. He opened his mouth to continue but yelped as the man grabbed his ankle and dragged it out, sending Jason tumbling to the ground. The boy cursed as the bullet graze on his leg screamed as he struggled to remove the mans grip, freezing as he quickly found a glinting piece of metal pressed against his neck.

"Woah." Jason breathed out, holding his hands up in a surrendering stance. "Dude stop its me!"

The man narrowed his eyes as his vision focused onto Jason.

"Jesus." The man said, sighing and removing his knife and letting Jason sit up. "Jason, what are you doing?"

Jason breathed heavily as he sat up and watched the man fiddle with his knife. The man caught his eye and laughed, sheafing the weapon. "I ain't going to slice you mate."

Jason smirked and stood up, brushing himself down.

"You should be thanking me, y'know." Jason remarked as he quickly checked over his body for injury, cringing at his worse for wear bullet scrape on his leg. "I just saved your sorry ass."

The man rolled his eyes and leaned against the foot of the bed.

"Yeah well I'm not letting you off the hook yet." He said. Jason cocked an eyebrow as the man stood up and crossed his arms, shifting the weight on his feet in anticipation.

"Status update." The man ordered. "Go."

Jason sighed and shrugged. "Not much to update boss." He admitted.

The man rolled his eyes and smirked, letting his arms fall to his sides. "You're lying." He said.

Jason drew himself short, confused even.

"Drake." Jason started, scrunching his hand in itself, a nervous habit he'd grown to possess. "I've told you everything I know. They have no leads on the Lennox guy and the autobot named Jazz and another human came out rough of their encounter with our guys. No one suspects anything, not even their weapons specialist."

His words felt like metal as he spoke, leadening himself down with every word that curled off his mouth. He felt like a traitor. Which he was. Drake smirked again and took out his phone and pulled up a picture.

"Then who, is this." Drake snarled, staring into the boys face as Jason warily stared at the photo on the phone.

It was Annabel.

"She's just some girl." Jason casually replied, brushing the phone out of his face. "She strengthens my cover and doesn't even know it."

Drake laughed and wiped a finger under his eye.

"Oh how my heart bleeds for love." The man recited poetically. "You and I both know that the girl in this picture is Annabel Lennox."

Jason remained silent as the man stared him directly in the eye. Drake's eyes narrowed as he contemplated something, then suddenly widened in realization.

"Oh." Drake remarked as he broke the stare off. "You like her, don't you."

Jason panicked. Drake said it as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jason replied harshly, crossing his arms in denial. He laughed and Jason panicked a little more.

"Oh, my dear boy." Drake drawled, holding his phone out and typing in a number. "Silas will love to hear this one."

**hello everybody (: hope your all having a fantastic christmas. I am delightfully happy to say that even though I'm away from home and residing in a motel room across the other side of the world, I found internet! **

**To those of you who still have an interest in my other story "misadventure" I've got some serious plot points to figure out there and need to rekindle my love for that story. I refuse to cancel it don't worry! It will take time but with your support, I will get the juices flowing for that story again soon. If you have any remedies for writers block or loopholes for writing yourself out of a complicated sub plot then please****don't hesitate to assist!**

**Reviews Are Awesome**


	13. Enemy

Jason's breath hitched in his throat. It was never his intention to get Annabel involved. He knew MECH had an interest in her but he desperately hoped it was all chatter. After her fathers disappearance Jason had wanted to tell her the truth on numerous occasions but if he did, he'd quickly endanger his life and those around him. Jason faded out of thought and scowled at Drake as he murmured on the phone to his boss. A couple of chuckles and more mumbles that Jason struggled to comprehend, Drake hung up the phone.

"Jason, we have a new job for you." Drake said, sneering a smile as Jason's heart dropped to his stomach. "Instead of relaying information to us like you have been for the past couple of months, we need you to bring someone in for us."

"Who." Jason knew he didn't need to ask. Drake bore a toothy grin and leaned in close.

"Annabel. Lennox."

Jason paused, watching the man grin sadistically as he placed his phone back inside his jacket.

"And if you know whats good for you." Drake resumed. "You'll do as I say if you want to see tomorrows sunlight. Don't forget our little deal."

Jason cursed to himself. He'd really gotten himself in a mess this time. Blackmail was no easy opponent.

"Don't remind me." Jason grumbled. Drake laughed and slumped an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"I'd love to." Drake announced. "It wasn't long ago that you replaced your father for some mighty fine community service. Too bad the old man didn't last much longer." Drake held up his free hand to his forehead in a state of drama. "Oh dear father." He mocked, feigning shakespearean tongue. "Thou hast made a mistake and now thee must pay by working for thee very company that ended his mortal life." Jason growled lowly, ducking under Drake's resting arm and pushing him off.

"Don't talk about him like that." Jason demanded, fisting his hands by his side.

"Keep working for us kid and nothing gets out. Thats the deal." Drake said shrugging a little, baring a yellow stained toothy grin. Jason grimaced, fighting with himself on what to do. He knew that the right thing to do would to apprehend Drake right at that moment then confess everything to Annabel. No doubt though that she would never wish to speak to him again and even if she did, her guardian Ironhide would disintegrate him first. So, he could either tell the truth, or follow orders. His families safety and reputation depended on it. Jason wouldn't know what to do if his mother or younger sister were harmed because he didn't follow orders. As he rattled his brain trying to figure out what to do, an idea emerged.

_"__I wonder if Lennox is still at M.E.C.H's base." _Jason mused to himself. "_If he is then I could get me and Annabel 'kidnapped' and in the process rescue her father." _He grinned internally. "_Then we can break out together and it'll look like I saved the day." _

Jason reattached himself to the real world and cleared his throat as he saw Drake fiddling with something on his phone. Drake looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll do it." Jason said. "I'll bring her in."

Drake grinned and held out a hand. "My boy if you pull this off, Silas may even let you off the hook a bit."

That took Jason back as he shook the mans hand. "What do you mean?" Jason wondered aloud. His heart pounded even faster. To be done with these creeps was a lifelong dream of his and to nearly finally be rid of it was unbelievable.

"What I mean is that we've needed that girl for a long time as her father is refusing to abide by our requests. I'm sure with the proper incentive, he'll comply happily." Drake slurred the plan to Jason, each word making the teen even more concerned for Annabel's safety. But if he wanted to rescue her dad and clear his families name then he would just have to take that risk.

"What kind of requests?" Jason responded.

"That's for me to know and you to not get nosy about." Drake warned in reply. He brushed the sleeve of his jacket up to reveal his watch and sighed at the time. "Now my boy." The man said, mocking a bow. "I bid thee farewell. I have other business to attend to." Jason watched as the man grabbed some of his uniform and threw it on quickly, frowning at the stark contrast of watching an enemy wear an ally's uniform. "Now go, tend to your friend." Drake waved a lazy hand as he retied his shoes.

Jason narrowed his eyes as he turned away from the man and left his quarters, bringing a hand to his forehead in frustration at the recent development of events.

"What the hell happens now." Jason said to himself as he made his way down the hall back past mess hall. "That bot will be even more watchful over Annabel now after this." Jason groaned as he felt his head pound against the sounds of heavy machinery working to remove the rubble from the explosion. "This is bad." He amounted to himself as he slowly walked through the giant entrance of med bay. The sight before him was grim. People were rushing around, carrying wounded and tending to anyone that required help. He scanned the area and frowned a little when he couldn't find Annabel. He turned the corner of the med bay to where the bots get treated and staggered back a little in surprise. There was Annabel, crutch in one hand and wrench in the other. She was elbow deep into Arcees leg, presumably trying to reach something that the bots could not. Jason's eyes widened as Annabel whooped in triumph as she hoisted out a twisted piece of metal. She placed it onto the tray table she'd positioned beside her and hopped back from the cybertronian limb, nodding her head in satisfaction. Jason continued to stand still as he watched Arcee's sisters Elita and Chromia thank the human profusely. Annabel smiled and waved as they wheeled Arcee away to recovery. That was when everything went wrong. Jason's feet felt heavy as a wave of nausea passed over him. He glanced down, horror dawning on him as pain shot through his leg, a painful reminder of the bullet that had just grazed him earlier.

Jason watched Annabel eye him concerned as he stumbled on his feet. The last thing that echoed in his mind was Annabel calling out his name. Then, everything went black.


End file.
